


The Moths of Humanity

by George_Benji



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Unrequited Love, a little bit of blood talked about, bc that's sick, before bgc, before start of show, felix beats someone up, it's not in-depth though so unless you're SUPER not good with that kind of stuff, or is it????, they're not in a bad abusive relationship in this one kids, tons of swearing, you'll be okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_Benji/pseuds/George_Benji
Summary: Fuck humans. Fuck humanity. Fuck love. Fuck Locus.





	The Moths of Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking hate abusive relationships and have been in my fair share of them. I would never write an abusive relationship and purposefully portray it as romantic. Within rvb canon, I loved the complexity of Felix and Locus, but really did wish that everything had gone differently.
> 
> This fic can work with canon, but the relationship is not abusive in it. I love my boys, as long as Felix isn't being a little binch.

It's all bullshit anyway. Humans. They're disgusting carbon-based objects that exist only to fuck over one another. Truly pitiful… Though of course it was highly hypocritical of Felix to think this way in any regard. Then again, this was most likely how he'd gotten into his current situation.

 

Felix was most certainly in his current predicament because he was not only willing to do anything to survive, but he also was unable to learn from past mistakes. Like every other moth of a human being, he just kept going after that beautiful light… even if it kept hurting him. So, yeah.

 

Currently Felix was beating the living shit out of someone who'd stolen money from him in the past. This was an ideal Wednesday night for Felix. Given that it was a Friday night and Felix actually would have preferred to be back at his shitty apartment drinking until he couldn't even remember how to stand. But, whatever, he needed to relieve stress and five shots of jager had barely even buzzed him. There's to not being an alcoholic.

 

A few bruised knuckles never killed anyone, probably. Felix’s brows furrowed in anger while he kicked the dude who lay on the pavement of an ally. “Yeah, Isaac we can split the cut three ways,” he said in a mocking tone, “why no, I don't actually use any of the money. I put it all into savings. No, that doesn't make me rich, I just could buy anything I might ever want!”

 

“Man, what are you talking about?” the kicking bag begged from his fetal position on the concrete.

 

“You shut the fuck up, this doesn't have to do with you!” Felix gave the guy another hard kick. “‘But Sam if you have anything you could possibly want, then what about me?’” Felix knew he was mocking himself. He regretted having said that to Locus. He regretted being born. He regretted trying to flirt with his best friend, especially since he was only half joking. God, and when Locus said, “‘You're my colleague, how do _think_ you fit in?’ 'Well how do you _want_ me to fit in?’” Felix gave the man another hard kick.

 

The guy rolled to the side groaning and spat out blood accompanied by a tooth. “What the fuck is going on?” he groaned through the pain. “Are you venting to me about being rejected?”

 

“What the fuck did I just say?” Felix screamed, seething, before stomping onto the side of the man's ribs. The man rolled around in pain and Felix continued. “‘I think we're perfectly fine just the way we are.’ Who the fuck even says that?” Felix let out a yell of anguish as his victim groaned in pain. “Well,” Felix pulled a cloth out of his pocket and began to wipe his hands and shoes. “Thanks for your time, Jim. Hope this either made me feel better or taught you a lesson about stealing from me. Don't be a greedy ass next time. Ha. 'Next time.’ Anyway…” With that, Felix put the cloth back into his pocket and started heading back to his shitty apartment.

 

The walk back to his place was a lot happier than the walk to track down his kicking bag had been. There was a skip in his step and a whistle in his breath. Like the moth he was, Felix knew that deep down, he'd learned nothing from any of this. He was still naively in love with Locus, and he was still a shitty “human”. At that point, humanity was a far off fictional concept that Felix had no desire of reaching for.

 

When Felix did reach his apartment, he fumbled his key a bit before fitting it into his lock. So maybe he actually had been more than just slightly buzzed. Or he was just really fucking stupid. Most likely both. Felix finally did get his door opened, and he immediately started through the pitch dark apartment towards the couch. He face planted onto the couch with an exhausted groan, ready to sleep.

 

Well, ready to sleep until heavy but quiet footsteps made their way to Felix. On any other night, Felix would have pulled a knife from the couch cushions and been ready to pounce. Tonight, Felix was exhausted and possibly welcomed an assassination after his strikeout with Locus. Rather than being murdered, Felix was slightly disappointed about that, a large soft blanket was shaken out over him.

 

“Thanks,” Felix mumbled into the crease of the sofa. A large hand met the back exposed part of Felix’s head and ruffled his two block haircut. Felix fell to sleep before he was able to see who it was. But who are we kidding, of course it was Locus. Other than Siris, those two assholes (okay, just Felix is an asshole but still) didn't have _any_ other friends.

 

Felix woke up the next morning without a hangover (he'd never really been one to get hungover). His back hurt like a bitch though. Sleeping on a shitty couch really does not do any good. Stretching onto his feet, Felix was startled to see Locus curled up on the armchair. Well, as curled up as a six-foot-three man could be.

 

Putting two and two together, Felix figured Locus knew he'd been upset yesterday and knew he was doing shit so Locus followed him around making sure he was safe. Though Felix had never considered it before, he wondered if Locus constantly following him was similar to a moth. He'd never admit it, but he knew he wasn't good for the man. He wanted to be though.

 

“Loco, buddy!” Felix shook Locus’s shoulder and he opened his eyes slowly, as if he’d been awake the whole time. Dude was creepy, but also Felix’s type. “The fuck’re you doing passed out in my house?”

 

“Hm?” Locus looked around, bewildered, before focusing on Felix, “You didn’t seem to be in a great mindset yesterday so I needed to be sure you were safe.”

 

“Thanks for that, big boy. You can go now.” Felix started tugging Locus up by the hand so he could push Locus out of his apartment. Today was grieving day, Felix just needed a bottle of Jack and a tub of pistachio ice cream and it would all be okay in about twelve hours.

 

Locus narrowed his eyes at Felix, he knew exactly what Felix had planned for the day and did not intend on letting any of it happen. “And if I was to leave right now, what would you do for the rest of the day?”

 

Felix wasn’t strong enough to force Locus to stand up so he sighed before sitting back down on the couch. “Uh, none of your business, bitch.”

 

“Care to give me a guess?”

 

It took everything for Felix to not just kiss Locus right there, his fucking condescending teasing voice that pissed off Felix was music to his ears. “Sure, go ahead and guess. It’s not like you’ll ever know it that’s what I’m really going to be doing or-”

 

“Pistachio ice cream. Jackdanniels.”

 

“Already, mother fucker. Out.” Felix was up again and trying to pull Locus up too.

 

“And you’re not even curious as to how I know that?”

 

“It doesn’t fucking matter.”

 

“Felix, I just said how I was going to be spending my afternoon. It looks like I was correct about us having the same plans.”

 

After a heavy sigh and eyeroll, Felix snapped, “And just what the fuck do you have to be sad about on this fine ass day?”

 

“I’m not…” Locus let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair. Felix almost nutted right there, but ew, so he didn’t. “Uhm.. I’m bad at talking to people. The one person I’m close to is impossible for me to talk to because I always get nervous around him and say the wrong stuff because I can never tell if he’s joking or not.”

 

“What do you mean?” Felix knew exactly what Locus meant.

 

“I think you know exactly what I mean.”

 

“Do you mean that you actually think of me as something other than a coworker?”

 

“Well, _obviously_ -”

 

“No! Not obviously, you mother fucker! You’re so cryptid! You always say what you meant except for when you don’t!”

 

“Isn’t that… Isn’t that what most people do?”

 

“Bitch, I love you!” Felix then picked Locus’s hand up again to hold it this time.

 

“I don’t know why you had to say it like that, but I find you enjoyable too.”

 

“That’s exactly why I fucking said it like that, asshole.”

 

Locus pulled Felix onto his lap to kiss him.

 

Honestly, humans are scumbags that ruin everything. But, sometimes, Felix doesn’t completely regret their existence.


End file.
